


Daddy

by RoguePhiores



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Implied abuse, Oneshot, Sad, abstractness, but literally only naruto talks and his mother father and sandaime get referenced to in the story, implied self harm, innocent naruto yet not, its sad, kill, kushina - Freeform, like angsty af, naruto child, sandaime - Freeform, this is vague, villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhiores/pseuds/RoguePhiores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy, you shouldn't have done that. I'm scared now. But you can't help it, can you? Because I killed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto

Why, daddy? Why?

I thought you loved me.

Grandpa always told me that- that you loved me. Why are they saying that you don't? Why are they saying you are bad? And that I am bad, too? Why are they calling me mean names? They say that an useless child only can come from useless parents. They call mommy a whore. They call you a bastard. I don't know what those mean, but it doesn't sound nice. They always spit when they say it, too. What have you done, daddy, mommy? Why are they saying that to me? That if you really loved me, you would've killed me when you saw me?

Why didn't you, daddy?

Or maybe you did, but you couldn't. I tried, too, daddy. Does that make you proud? I bet it does, because you tried, too. They say that you tried to kill me, but I'm a monster so you could not succeed. But I couldn't, too. It is strange, I should be dead- but I just am not. I wasn't even scared! But I couldn't. I think my body didn't want it, daddy. The big cut immediately disappeared. Is my body weird?

Sorry daddy and mommy for being weird. I don't know how it happened. What should I do?

They have also been trying to kill me themselves, but they didn't succeed either. All the cuts went away very quickly. I think, that if I get killed I want to be killed by myself. Because they were really hurting me. I really didn't like that. But maybe I deserved it because I couldn't die? Because I'm a failure? An abo- abomination?

Is it bad I can't die?

Grandpa told me that it would be good for me if I would be a ninja, that my abillities would be useful. Do you think I will get killed, then? I asked Grandpa. He looked shocked and gave me a hug. I don't understand, daddy and mommy. Why would Grandpa react like that? I don't deserve kindness, they said.

Grandpa is too sweet. I think he was lying when he said that you loved me, though. I also think that maybe he wants to be nice now so that it later hurts more. That's what the other old man did too. I don't know daddy, but somehow I have the feeling that it's normal for me. That it's supposed to be like this, like it's deserved. Grandpa always told me that justice will come. Is this justice? That I get treated like this because I'm a disgusting demon that needs to die? I don't know, daddy. Can you help me?

I don't think you can, they said that I had killed you. But they also said that maybe that was for the better, because you were stupid for making me. And that mommy was even dumber, because she agreed to having me for nine months! I think mommy really loved me, because normally people don't even want to see me for a second. Except for Grandpa, but Grandpa is probably plotting something. He is going to try to kill me, for sure. Just like the other old man.

The idea that mommy held me for so long without trying to kill me gives me warm feeling in my tummy. Grandpa said it was happiness. But I also have a strange other feeling in my tummy sometimes, but the other feeling doesn't feel nice. It sometimes scares me. But then I think about mommy and then the feeling changes to happiness, even if I feel that they are trying to kill me. Because I always get the other feeling when they are trying to kill me. Maybe my body doesn't want me to be dead? But why do they want it then? My body makes sure they don't succeed, though.

Sometimes I catch myself thinking, maybe I'm supposed to live? That scares me, actually. Because living isn't very easy, daddy.

I'm scared for it to get worse.

Daddy, if you really had loved me, then you shouldn't have made me.

I can't take this anymo-

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, thank you for reading.


End file.
